La corrupción de Sunset Shimmer
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Sunset Shimmer comienza sus estudios con Celestia, pero muy pronto su ansia de conocimiento y poder la corromperán y la llevarán a traicionar a su maestra.


_Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de My Little Pony. Por una parte no me gustó demasiado la última temporada, y por otro no me llegaba la inspiración. MLP no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust._

 _La historia es one-shoot, por lo que no habrá más capítulos. Antes de que comiencen a leer me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que apoyaron mis historias anteriores. Espero que esta también sea de su gusto._

 _Una última cosa. Corrupción según la RAE puede ser "acción de corromperse", no tiene nada que ver con corrupción política._

* * *

Los examinadores revisaban hasta el último detalle antes de comenzar la prueba; todo tenía que quedar perfecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues no se trataba de ningún examen corriente, se trataba de escoger ni más ni menos que al próximo o la próxima aprendiz de Celestia.

"Espero que este año estén a la altura" comentó una examinadora, una unicornio de color amarillo y con crin canosa "El año pasado tuvimos que rechazarlos a todos"

"No te preocupes" le contestó otro unicornio, de color gris también examinador "Me han dicho que este año traen un nivel muy superior al del año pasado"

Poco después se fue formando una fila a la entrada de la sala. Un montón de pequeños unicornios acompañados de sus padres o tutores legales esperaba con expectación, todos ellos se habían marcado como objetivo convertirse en aprendiz de la mismísima Princesa Celestia. Entre aquellos unicornios de diferentes colores y crines, se encontraba quién todos habían designado como la favorita para lograr tal proeza, un unicornio de color anaranjado y crin de color fuego: Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer había demostrado una gran afición a los estudios, lo cual la había dotado de mucha cultura de Equestria, además tenía un nivel de magia muy superior al estatus de su edad; ella era la excepción que confirma la regla, pues no se encontraba nada nerviosa, al contrario, estaba deseando que llegase el momento de que llegase su turno pues estaba segura de que iba a lograr la victoria.

La prueba tenía dos partes, la primera que valía menos de la mitad de la puntuación era contestar una pregunta al azar sobre la cultura de Equestria; el temario era amplio: historia de Equestria durante el breve reinado de Discord, generales de guerra durante la primera invasión de los Changeling, el tratado de hermandad entre burros y ponis…

La segunda prueba (y la que realmente era más importante) consistía en un examen práctico que iba variando de un año a otro; aquella vez consistía en proporcionar a los candidatos una maceta y varias semillas y que con su magia hicieran brotar una planta. Ganaban puntos las plantas más grandes o las más bonitas, pero los perdían si presentaban alguna deformidad o anormalidad.

En primer lugar le tocaba a una bonita unicornio de color rosa. Ella no supo contestar a la pregunta sobre La Carta Magna del Rey Sombra durante su mandato en el Imperio de Cristal, pero cuando le tocó la prueba práctica supo hacer brotar un centenar de preciosas margaritas. Los examinadores la aplaudieron y uno de ellos comentó que ya tenía un regalo para su pareja.

En segundo lugar le tocó a un unicornio de color celeste. Él respondió correctamente a la pregunta sobre el primer tratado comercial entre Canterlot y Manehattan. Sin embargo, el no tuvo suerte en el examen práctico, pues trató de hacer crecer un arbusto de la parte más oriental, sin embargo presentó la anormalidad de ser carnívoro, e incluso trató de darle un bocado. En esta ocasión los examinadores quedaron desilusionados.

Después de esto pasaron otros diez unicornios. Unos contestaron brillantemente a la pregunta teórica, pero se atascaron en la prueba práctica, otros por el contrario erraron la teoría pero sobresalieron en la práctica y, otros lograron ambas con un buen resultado.

Era el turno de Sunset Shimmer. Ella entró en la sala y vio al último aspirante que había hecho la prueba. Observó cómo su cara estaba calcinada y su maceta lucía una pequeña llama, al parecer la había prendido fuego por accidente y, la unicornio de crin color fuego no pudo evitar reír sombríamente ante su fracaso.

Los examinadores parecían estar decepcionados con el nivel general, al parecer ninguno de los candidatos parecía estar en el nivel, o quizá era que ellos siempre deseaban la perfección; en cualquier caso apremiaron a Sunset para comenzar la prueba.

En la primera prueba le pidieron que recitara de memoria el tratado de paz entre ponis y dragones, algo muy complicado, ya que contaba con más de cien puntos ya que los dragones fueron muy exigentes a la hora de firmarlo. En contra de lo que habían esperado, Sunset Shimmer los dijo todos de memoria dejando asombrados a los cuatro examinadores. Sin embargo, la unicornio anaranjada sabía que no había terminado, que aún le quedaba la prueba más importante, mientras le traían lo necesario, Sunset pudo oír como uno de los examinadores murmuraba.

"¿Habéis visto el nivel de esta chica? Yo no me sé de memoria más allá del punto veinticinco"

Esto provocó que la confianza de la unicornio de pelo color fuego creciera aún más.

"Esperamos ver algo especial de ti" le dijo uno de los jueces antes de comenzar la prueba.

"Sí" coincidió otro "La princesa Celestia espera grandes logros"

"No os preocupéis" les respondió ella "Estoy seguro de que las verán"

Sunset Shimmer respiró hondo antes de introducir las semillas en la maceta mediante su hechizo de levitación; luego su cuerno se iluminó, y lanzó un poderoso hechizo. La planta comenzó a crecer precipitadamente y todos los que permanecían en la sala se quedaron atónitos, pero no se quedó allí, la planta siguió creciendo hasta llegar al techo y tenía tal fuerza que rompió parte del mismo y, finalmente terminó de crecer.

Los examinadores se deshicieron en elogios, y estaban convencidos de que habían encontrado a la ganadora.

"No fue nada" respondió Sunset Shimmer, aunque su tono de voz indicaba que la modestia era falsa.

Efectivamente, ningún candidato estuvo si quiera a la altura de lo que ella había logrado.

Mientras esperaba el resultado, Sunset Shimmer se dirigió a los jardines de Canterlot. Aquel bonito día se encontraba lleno de unicornios, cerca de donde ella se sentó, estaba la mismísima Cadance, sobrina de Celestia, que cuidaba de una unicornio algo más pequeña que Sunset Shimmer de color lila y crin multicolor.

La unicornio de crin de color fuego estaba tan centrada en la lectura de su libro, que no vio como varias compañeras del colegio venían a felicitarla por su éxito.

Sunset Shimmer sonrió y fingió humildad antes los numerosos cumplidos que le dedicaron; pero una de ellas le propuso algo inesperado:

"Íbamos a la cafetería de Joe a almorzar. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?"

La unicornio que respondía al nombre de Lyra se mostraba sonriente, y muy pocos habrían podido resistirse a una proposición tan dulce. Pero no fue el caso de Sunset Shimmer.

"No. Estoy a punto de ganar y convertirme en la próxima ayudante de Celestia. Como veis tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ir con vosotras a un sitio con comida grasienta"

Las otras se quedaron sorprendidas ante una respuesta tan desconsiderada. Las palabras habían herido a Lyra, las otras encontraron prepotente y creída a Sunset Shimmer y decidieron alejarse de ella a partir de aquel momento.

Como era de esperar, Sunset Shimmer pasó el examen y se convirtió en la nueva aprendiz de Celestia. La princesa pronto vio que no se habían equivocado, la unicornio de crin de color fuego era realmente excepcional para la magia y los conocimientos. Sin embargo también había notado como esta se iba volviendo más y más presuntuosa cuantas más pruebas superaba. La princesa comenzó a preocuparse, y trató de enseñarla lo importante que era ser humilde: le contó la historia del Rey Sombra, que había comenzado siendo un general al servicio de los reyes del Imperio de Cristal, pero que el poder de tal cargo lo corrompió, y dio un Golpe de Estado derrocando a los Reyes y volviéndose un tirano; también le contó que Discord una vez fue un monstruo bondadoso, pero que tras ser rechazado por una hermosa unicornio (que no era otra que la misma Celestia) se volvió cruel y con su poder llevó a Equestria al Caos hasta que fue convertido en estatua; finalmente, la princesa le contó que hasta su propia hermana, la Princesa Luna se había dejado llevar por los celos y la ambición, y la habían convertido en Nightmare Moon, una monstruosa versión de sí misma que quiso que la noche durara por siempre y, a la que finalmente Celestia tuvo que enviar a la Luna. Sin embargo, su alumna no aprendió absolutamente nada de la charla, y lo que fue peor, encontró fascinante la historia del Rey Sombra.

La preocupación de Celestia no hizo más que crecer cuando Sunset Shimmer comenzó a aprender hechizos de magia avanzada tales como transformar objetos o transformar temporalmente a un poni terrestre en un animal del bosque Everfree y sin embargo no quería precipitarse en tomar una drástica decisión, pues todavía se arrepentía de lo sucedido con su hermana Luna, a la que echaba muchísimo de menos. En lugar de eso, decidió llevar a palacio a una unicornio llamada Moon Dancer a palacio para que se hiciera amiga de Sunset Shimmer.

"¡Esto es degradante!" protestaba la unicornio de crin de color fuego poco después "¿¡Por qué tengo que hacerme amiga de esa gafotas?!"

"¡Sunset Shimmer! ¡No te permito que hables así de tus semejantes en mi presencia!" regañó la princesa a su alumna "¡Necesitas hacerte su amiga si quieres pasar al siguiente nivel de tus estudios!"

Sunset Shimmer puso mala cara antes de retirarse.

Al principio la unicornio de crin de fuego hizo un esfuerzo e intentó hacerse amiga de la recién llegada, pero era evidente que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo; se mostraba incapaz de razonar cuando estaban en desacuerdo y, si tenían que elegir algo para hacer, nunca sabía ceder. La unicornio con gafas quería dejar palacio e irse, pero aun así decidió quedarse un poco más, puesto que la princesa se lo había pedido en secreto.

"Sunset Shimmer, estoy muy preocupada. Me han contado que hoy has estado a punto de agredir a Moon Dancer" regañaba

"¡No ha sido culpa mía!" replicó la unicornio de crin de fuego "¡La culpa fue de ella por no haber querido soltar el libro antes!"

Celestia suspiró antes de continuar, las cosas no estaban saliendo en absoluto como ella esperaba, y el corazón de Sunset Shimmer parecía volverse más negro cada día.

Sunset Shimmer no iba a permitir que el hecho de no conseguir hacerse amiga de Moon Dancer frenara sus estudios; comenzó a quebrantar las normas que había jurado respetar y, de noche entraba sigilosamente a la biblioteca para seguir aprendiendo trucos de magia avanzados.

Una noche, encontró un libro de historia de Equestria que hablaba de tres míticas criaturas llamadas Sirens, que lograban controlar mentalmente a los ponis para que pelearan entre sí y hacerse más fuertes; estuvieron a punto de hacerse con el control de todo, pero Star Swirl el Barbado las detuvo enviándolas a algo llamado mundo humano.

Sunset Shimmer no pudo apartar los ojos de las dos últimas palabras: mundo humano.

Quería averiguar más sobre ello, aunque no podía preguntarle a Celestia, pues rápidamente averiguaría lo que había hecho. Quizá encontrase la respuesta en alguno de aquellos libros. Sin embargo, oyó pisadas en el pasillo por lo que se apresuró a dejar las cosas como las había encontrado y a esconderse. La cabeza de uno de los guardias asomó por la puerta, pero no vio a Sunset Shimmer.

La unicornio creyó haberse salido con la suya, pero a la noche siguiente se encontró con un candado en la puerta de la biblioteca, seguramente la princesa Celestia sospechaba de ella y lo había colocado como medida de precaución.

"Si Celestia cree que con eso va a detenerme lo tiene claro" pensó para sí la unicornio de crin color fuego, y, sin pensarlo un momento usó un hechizo para derretir el candado y acceder al interior.

Sunset Shimmer no sentía ápice de culpabilidad alguno por entrar allí desobedeciendo a su maestra y princesa. Siguió buscando entre aquella pila de libros alguno que tuviera "Mundo Humano" en la portada, y, lo encontró, pero estaba muy alto, así que se disponía a lanzar un ruido detrás suyo. Al girarse, Sunset Shimmer vio que Moon Dancer estaba allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó con furia la unicornio de crin de color fuego, pero sin gritar, para no despertar a nadie.

"Fui al baño… ¿Y no soy yo quien tendría que hacer esa pregunta?"

Moon Dancer era perfectamente consciente de que Sunset Shimmer había infringido una regla de la mismísima Celestia, y decidió que tenía que informar de lo que había visto; pero la unicornio de crin de color fuego no se lo iba a permitir, fue detrás de ella y, finalmente logró derribar a la unicornio con gafas.

"¡Mis gafas! ¡No veo nada sin ellas!"

Logró con un pequeño hechizo de levitación ponérselas, pero entonces vio como Sunset Shimmer avanzaba hacia ella, su rostro reflejaba pura rabia y su cuerno centelleaba amenazante.

"Escúchame, Moon Dancer" comenzó a hablar la unicornio de crin de fuego con un tono de voz que no admitía interrupción alguna "Vas a irte ahora mismo de palacio si quieres que no te haga daño, y no le vas a contar nada a nadie. ¿Sabes por qué?"

La unicornio con gafas negó con la cabeza, estaba aterrorizada.

"Porque si lo haces iré a buscarte y desearás no haberme conocido nunca ¿Entendiste?"

"S-sí"

Sunset Shimmer retrocedió y, su cuerno dejó de centellear, como si considerara que la había amenazado lo suficiente como para callar la verdad.

"Y no somos amigas, Moon Dancer. Tú nunca tendrás amigas, tenlo por seguro"

Mientras esta abandonaba palacio, la unicornio de crin de color fuego buscó un candado con el que reparar el que ella había quemado.

Celestia recibió al día siguiente la noticia de que Moon Dancer se había ido de palacio. Inmediatamente sospechó de Sunset Shimmer, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para incriminarla, pues no había dejado rastro alguna de su fechoría. Decidió pues que había llegado la hora de acabar con aquello. Ordenó a sus soldados que trajesen ante sí a su alumna.

"Sunset Shimmer, ya he visto suficiente"

La voz de Celestia era calmada, pero era muy firme y decidida.

"A partir de hoy dejarás de ser mi alumna"

A la unicornio de crin de color de fuego se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, y durante un instante no se creyó lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Qué? Pero yo… ¡Yo soy la mejor usando magia! ¡Yo puedo hacer hechizos que otras no pueden! ¡Luego si alguien debería llevar puesta una corona algún día esa soy yo!"

A la princesa le asustó un poco las dimensiones que estaba cogiendo el asunto. Su hermana había empezado con esa misma actitud antes de… ¡No! Celestia no podía echarse atrás en su decisión.

"¡Recoge tus cosas, Sunset Shimmer, te quiero fuera de este palacio!"

Sunset Shimmer salió corriendo del lugar; lloraba de rabia e impotencia; nunca perdonaría a Celestia por aquello. Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó la biblioteca, aún no había descubierto nada sobre el Mundo Humano, de modo que se las apañó para llegar allí; ya tenía el libro que necesitaba localizado de la noche anterior. Al parecer en el mundo humano no existía la magia, pero al parecer los humanos eran más fáciles que manipular que los ponis, o al menos eso es lo que aseguraba el libro… De pronto Sunset Shimmer tuvo una idea: si conseguía llegar hasta ese mundo y lograba convencer a muchos humanos para que la siguieran podría lograr dar un golpe de estado para derribar a Celestia. Sí, ya se veía a sí misma con la corona puesta, con todo el poder para ella sola… todos la adorarían como la unicornio más poderosa y majestuosa, más incluso de lo que fueron Celestia y el Rey Sombra… Pero lo último que leyó acabó con sus esperanzas, al perecer hacía falta un espejo mágico, y, ese espejo no estaba allí en ese momento.

Celestia estaba convencida de haberse solucionado el asunto relativo a Sunset Shimmer, así que se dirigió a la sala donde guardaba el espejo que servía como portal. Sin embargo, la princesa había cometido un terrible error, no les había informado a los guardias de su decisión, de modo que estos creyeron que la unicornio de crin de color fuego aún era alumna de la princesa y la dejaron vagar libremente por palacio; y Sunset Shimmer había seguido sigilosamente a Celestia… Allí estaba, el objeto que tanto ambicionaba.

La princesa se quedó mirando el espejo un momento, lamentando haber tenido que expulsar a su alumna, aún no se había recuperado del dolor de tener que desterrar a su propia hermana a la luna. Se fue de allí sin echar una mirada hacia atrás, de modo que no pudo ver como Sunset Shimmer se había apresurado a cruzar el espejo.

No fue hasta mucho después cuando Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lamentaba profundamente lo ocurrido, pero ya era tarde, ella no podía hacer nada. No podía ir a buscarla, porque Luna no estaba, y la princesa Cadance, su sobrina aún era muy joven para reinar, de modo que si ella se iba no habría nadie para levantar el sol ni empuñar los Elementos de la Armonía para defender Equestria. Lo único que Celestia podía hacer era cambiar el espejo de lugar (lo llevó al Imperio de Cristal) y tener la esperanza de que, algún día Sunset Shimmer decidiera regresar.

* * *

 _Me tomé un montón de libertades creativas (lo sé) que contradicen el canon (si consideramos los cómics como canon, que no estoy seguro) pero quería darle mi toque personal a esta historia._

 _Me gustaría escribir una historia sobre el Rey Sombra en un futuro, pero ya veré si me llega la inspiración._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y espero veros en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
